Claudia Diamant
Lieutenant Claudia Diamant 'is the commanding officer of the Guylos Special Operations Military Police Force, Rottiger Biography Claudia came from a family of the best Zoid pilots of the Empire, apparently she had mastered close combat capabilities by the time she first encountered Rottiger's first captain (later her second-in-command), Max Rubin. Max was also a mentor to both Claudia and Reiner. Ever since Max retired from the team (he eventually returned with a Blade Liger), Claudia was promoted to be the commanding officer of Rottiger. She has intentions of cooperating with Helic Republic's Blue Unicorn under leadership of Albane Nimbus. Claudia is like a mother to Reiner when trying to stop Reiner arguing with Zan Fel. Claudia has rather a lonely and abrasive attitude ever since Max retired from the team. But she finally get uphold at her potential as a Zoid pilot when she first encountered Max and his Blade Liger, at her first defeat by Max and his Liger, she still continues to have a lonely nature until she took use of Reiner's Geno Breaker, and she finally regains high-level of her potential. And she provides Max the newly develop AB Unit (Attack Boosters), which is used high-speed combats and also has a large-bore beam cannons. Personality "''With no decree, then you cannot defeat me." -Claudia Diamant Claudia is considered a beautiful Zoid pilot and is filled with pride. Her personality resembles Kotona Elegance from Zoids: Genesis, and Naomi Fluegel from Zoids: New Century Zero. Since when Reiner first encountered her as Rottiger's new captain, he does seem to state that no one can go easy on her for she is the only woman with superiority of the team. She is somewhat optimistic, calm, and an excellent warrior, but she is not flashy but an good strategist. Character relationships 'Max: '''When Max left the team for the Lion Hunter's Fang, she was put in charge and named the new captain of the Rottigers. She was first defeated in her battle with Max's Blade Liger when her Zoid was sliced by the Laser Blades of Max's Liger, and she also provides Max a newly developed AB Unit (Attack Boosters) for his Blade Liger. Claudia stated that Max and his Liger are the only ones who can break the sound barrier with the AB unit. 'Reiner: 'Reiner is a loyal subordinate to her, and does have a motherly relationship with him, and she asks Reiner's BEEK unit for extra information, but she keeps her eyes open for him, even if he is drawn into danger. Actually Reiner secretly falls in love to her though she remained oblivious. 'Albane: 'Claudia doesn't have time to pick fight with Blue Unicorn, so Albane decides to cooperate with Rottiger. Not only that, he was the one who suggested her the Attack Boosters for Max's Blade Liger. 'Zeru (Zoids Saga II):' Its either Claudia dislikes Zeru for she had noticed the pendant he wears, she realized that he is a descendant of a Zenebas Family, but she has no choice to give him a chance, and she knows he understands that Terra Geist was the real enemy. 'Juno '''(Zoids Saga II): 'Claudia also analyzed Juno's physical data that she was being controlled by Terra Geist. She tends to dislike her for Claudia is aware of something Gard is plotting to revive the Death Meteor. Quotations * ''"Mission convert, taking off now!" * "Your command is almost perfect." * "Boy, you do put a child's fear" * "This young boy understands well" * "Juno was left by Terra Geist by that day, does this means she was spying on us?!" * "Max, if you want to fight Lezard by yourself, I can help too. This Attack Booster unit Blue Unicorn gave me is yours, it allows you have extra firepower, and it's twin boosters can provide you advantages." * "That's everybody wants to know." * "You have a problem with that? Kouki Demon." * "Big mouth, let me see how can you fight." * "Blue Unicorn, Terra Geist, Bloody Death Saurer, couldn't be a perfect match?!" * "Rottiger, Charge!" Zoids piloted * Geno Breaker * Chimera Dragon * Lord Gale * Liger Zero X * Blade Liger (temporary, only Max has the right for the use of the Blade Liger) Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters Category:Zoids characters